Getaway
by Sylence 00
Summary: What if a younge Riddick met a girl that changed his life around? Set in a modern day high school and group home, then speeds to his life after the Hunter-Gratzner crash (Rating may change! R/R!!!)
1. Default Chapter

Getaway...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or the people who made him up.BUT I wish I did!!! What if a young Riddick met a girl who changed his life around? Takes place in a modern-day high school & group home and speeds to his life after the Hunter-Gratzner crash.hope you like it!  
  
Truth walked into her new high school and eyed it with distaste with her overcritical eyes. Her long, raven black hair was pulled into a ponytail and she rubbed her arms underneath her black leather jacket, Truth sighed deeply as she escorted she to the front office.who was this tall, bulk of a woman? Her parole officer, caretaker, social worker? Truth D'Nay Vars had no clue and she didn't care all that much. Her belongings had been dropped off at her new foster home, if you want to call it that, anyway, now she was being enrolled and put through her first day of classes as a junior.  
  
Lucky me, she thought bitterly as she listened to the secretary and principal smile at the new genius "thug" that had walked into their office. It was true, Truth was smarter then most.almost all of the teens her age, but her flaring temper and snappy attitude made it hard for her to stay in one place at one time. She hated that. She was seventeen years old and her parents were gone.not like she cared. Her old foster parents.her stomach clenched thinking about them and suddenly everyone stood up, she received a schedule for her classes and was whisked into the lobby.  
  
"Have fun, Vars." the fat woman said as she walked out. Truth sighed and looked down the hallway, just as the bell rang. "Dammit."  
  
Riddick had always loved math, so when he finally had his choice of some of the college level classes, he took full advantage. He, was an outcast, but welcomed his solitude. Not knowing anyone who wanted to get close to someone who looked at threatening as he did. About 6 feet even, with tan skin, his hair was cut close to his head and his brown eyes alert to most of the things and people surging around him. One person however, caught his eye.  
  
A dark haired beauty, standing in solitude in the lobby, watching in distaste as some of the more popular girls pointed and whispered and the jocks leered. She stood, her clear purple eyes a contrast to her even toned brown skin made her look exotic and mysterious. Her lips were full, as well as her body. She stood at about 5-9, wearing a pair of tight dark blue, low slung jeans and black boots. She had on a tight white long sleeved tee shirt with a baggy black tee shirt pulled over it. A leather jacket completed her ensemble. Her hair was an impossible, raven black and deep violet, chin length and pulled away from her face, she clutched her schedule in her right hand, which had a ring on the middle finger, as she began to wade through the crowd.  
  
Riddick stepped to the side, she was making her way to her classes, determined to find them herself, he looked her over, and the jacket stopped right above the curve of her buttocks and his stomach twitched. She spotted him out of the corner of her eye and stared up at him.  
  
"IS there a fucking problem, man?" she said to the taller boy, who seemed to have a staring problem. Truth was tired of stupid people. They made her angry, hostile, ready for a fight.  
  
The boy stared down at her in surprise and a slow smile crept upon his lips and he licked them before speaking. "I apologize for staring." He said simple, his voice, was deep and gravelly, like he had razors in his voice box. It made him, his smell, his eyes, more rugged, more like the predator Torrence assessed him to be.  
  
"Yeah. Don't do it again." She said bluntly, eyeing him up and down, her gaze lingered on his broad chest and threatened to go beyond that and to his crotch, she huffed and continued down the hallway, mumbling under her breath. "Asshole."  
  
When the hallway was finally clear she looked down at the ball of paper in her hand and smoothed it out, looking down at the list and committing it to memory. Her cheek twitched and she tossed the ball of paper in the corner and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket and headed into her Literature class. She walked in, not giving the frazzles teacher a second glance and sat in a seat, near the back, so she could see everyone and not be to intrusive.  
  
Truth slouched in her seat, sighing softly. This was boring, how could they make her sit through things she already knew? She growled softly and glanced at the door as it opened and shut. There, stood the tan skinned sentinel from the hallway. She blinked and smiled inwardly, watching as he shuffled into his seat, blushing a bit because he had made it late. He sat in a seat to the left of her and she chewed on her bottom lip in thought, pulling out a pen with dark purple ink and a sheet of paper.  
  
~A/N- these lil thingys.'-' will be what's written on the note.kay?~  
  
-Hey there, cutie.-she scrawled on the paper, balling it up and tossing it at him. It hit his cheek and he jumped, making Truth giggle and wink at him.  
  
What the hell? He looked down at the balled up piece of paper that had landed in front of him and blinked, looking around and spotting the girl from the hallway. Well, well, well.  
  
He blushed as her wink and smoothed out the paper, reading her bubbly handwriting. He raised an eyebrow. She.was writing notes to.him? He frowned and pulled his pen from behind his ear.  
  
-What the hell do you want?- he scratched down and threw it back, she caught it and read the note, laughing.  
  
Truth -Aw.play nice. What's your name, love?- Riddick- Richard. You? Truth- Truth Vars. Your name suits you. What are you doing after you are released from hell? Riddick chuckled softly. -I'll still be there. Truth- Good. Then take a walk with me. Kinda new here. Please? *draws a heart* Riddick- Cute. I'll be glad too. Meet me out front.  
  
"Richard Riddick!" the teacher yelled, making them both jump. Truth held the note in her hand and frowned.  
  
"Why are you passing notes in my class. Do you want detention?" she screeched.  
  
Truth raised her hand, "Actually, I forced him to write notes. It's my fault. I'll take the blame, ma'am." She said. The teacher glared at her and nodded, filling out some sort of seat as she walked up to her desk.  
  
"It's your first day here. I'll just send you out of class.Next time, control yourself Miss. Vars." The teacher handed her a slip of paper, a warning slip of some sort and Truth nodded and blew Riddick a kiss before walking out of the class. The teacher glared at Riddick and he blushed deeply as the whole class burst into laughter.  
  
End of school, summer was almost here and that, brought endless days, reading and walking around The Hedward Center for Displaced Children. Kids called it The Ward for short and paid it and its strict rules no mind when they were bored. It was a nice place to be, if you liked bad food, mean social workers and foster parents that couldn't and didn't give a damn about the children that took in.  
  
Riddick growled softly as he shoved his books in his locker and headed outside to meet Truth in the courtyard. Her name had been called on the roll for almost all of his classes and it made him irritated that she couldn't be there. She actually made him laugh, smile, blush. What did she have inside her that made her.so.magnetic? Different?  
  
He sighed deeply and sat down on a bench in front of school waiting. Where was she?  
  
After a few moments, someone jumped into his lap and rubbed the top of his head. "Hey, baldy." Truth smirked at him.  
  
"Short stuff." he growled.  
  
"Giant." She shot back.  
  
"Thug." He grinned.  
  
"Outcast." She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket.  
  
"Bad Seed." He said, chuckling at her ease in calling him names.  
  
"Recluse." She looked up at him, sticking a Marlboro in her mouth and lighting it.  
  
Riddick laughed set her beside him. She smirked and took a puff, letting it out in the air and leaning against him.  
  
"How was your very first day of school?" he asked, widening his eyes in anticipation.  
  
Truth stood up and grabbed his hand, walking away from the building and flicking ashes on the sidewalk. "Mister Principal had me filing folders all damned day. It seemed, that him and his secretary and a lil something going on in there. Got kinna steamy so I took a bathroom break." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"Mr. Gregory and Old Ms. Haney? Ugh." he wrinkled his nose and she laughed, still holding his hand.  
  
"So, Truth, where do you live?" he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Truth threw her cigarette in a nearby bin and shook her head, letting a swirl of smoke pass through her lips. "Some kids call it.uh.the Ward? Yeah. I'm chillin there till-"  
  
"What? You live there??"  
  
Truth raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah. So?"  
  
"Shit.were brother and sister." He looked down to see her reaction.  
  
"Oh.Incest.kinky." she bit her lower lip and winked. Riddick blushed and shook his head, looking in front of him. Truth laughed and hugged him, despite the face that he was still walking, she held on to his waist and walked behind him.  
  
"It's alright. I like you as a friend already.so. Now worries? Okay, love?" she whispered.  
  
Riddick nodded and stopped walking, causing her face to hit his back. He shook his head and turned around to face her. Truth rubbed her nose and narrowed her eyes up at him.  
  
"You did that on purpose, jackass." she mumbled. Riddick raised an eyebrow at the sudden heavy Australian accent washed over into her voice and words.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, not sounding too sincere. He removed her hand and kissed her nose.  
  
"Better?" he asked. Truth nodded.  
  
"Better." 


	2. The WardHome of the Brave

The Ward- Home of the Brave  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Riddick and the people that made him. Don't sure me...for, I have no money to take....Njoy...  
  
As soon as Truth and Riddick walked into the Ward, they were separated. Truth, to be taken to go through the house procedures and settle in, Riddick to help clean up and watch the three younger kids besides him and Truth. Not that he minded much, he had always loved kids. But, he wanted to be with Truth. She was the best friend he never had in the space of a whole school day.  
  
He smirked as the foster father, named David, and instructed him to make sure the "little brats" stayed out of trouble while he went to help with the new arrival. Riddick frowned deeply and nodded. Knowing, full and well that he was a perv of some sort when he first got here at the beginning of the school year. The three kids named Alex, who was five, Jordan, who was seven and Shane who was ten, all clamored for Riddick's attention.  
  
Truth eyed her new "mother" as she wanted to be called with confused disgust. Who, exactly, did this woman think she was fooling. Lara Abraham was bustling around her room, still fixing it up and explaining how she needed to help watch the Trio, as her other, younger foster brothers were called and clean up. Richard was a big help, but since they were getting older, it would be harder for him to do his schoolwork and deal with the chores and the children.  
  
Now, if she didn't have that frown on her face, I would believe this old wench. She probably just has me here for the money. Old fart...she thought with a scowl on her face.  
  
"How's our new girl doin?" boomed a voice behind Truth, she raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her foster father. Make that, Old Farts...she almost rolled her eyes and David walked into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to share a room with Shane, we usually keep our new kids near our room when they first arrive but-"  
  
"Nah. It's cool, I like kids..." she said softly, slipping off her jacket and looking at the ten year olds bed. Books. He liked them alot. There were ones were littered across the foot of his bed, his bed and on the desk located on his side of the room. "I like books too..."  
  
David and Lara both looked at her proudly. "Tomorrow is Saturday and David and I will be going out shopping for the boys. Will you and Richard be able to take care of them both by yourselves?"  
  
Truth nodded, and smiled at Lara, reassuringly. "We'll be fine..."  
  
Riddick was playing football with Alex and Jordan, while Shane watched, his deep brown eyes set in a frown. He hated sports, Riddick knew, but he had to humor the small ones. Truth was more like Shane the Riddick was, she could relate to Shane better, he watched as Truth walked into the yard and looked around. Riddick was about to call out to her, but got brought down by Alex and Jordan. Truth laughed and shook her head, sitting beside the small boy.  
  
"Hey..." she nudged him softly and smiled.  
  
"Hi." he didn't bother to look at her and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm your new roomie..." she said. "And...um...your reading buddy. Because I'm not into football Richard Style yet." she commented, watching as Riddick struggled to make a touchdown with the boys hanging on his legs.  
  
Shane laughed softly and she grinned. "There's that smile." she said softly. He looked up at her and she realized he had glasses. "Nice specs..."  
  
Shane blushed and shrugged. "I hate these things...I look like such a geek."  
  
"I like that inna guy..." she winked and he blushed deeper. "I'm Truth."  
  
"Shane...nice meeting you, Truth."  
  
Riddick sat down and watched as Truth connected, beautifully. He had never seen the kid blush before. Seemed, like Truth brought out the best in everyone. He smiled and waited as Alex and Jordan thought out their strategy. So far, Riddick was in the lead. Ten to eight. The eight points he let the kids get, for the sake of a game. He smirked, watching as they ran over and whispered to Truth and Shane and ran back.  
  
"Ready!" They both called out in unison.  
  
"Okay...this is the last quarter and I'm in the lead. One of us has to get to twelve before the game ends." he said, they both nodded and he glanced over at Truth and Shane, who were now standing up on the side. Riddick raised an eyebrow and got ready to hike the ball.  
  
Truth, leaned over and whispered to Shane and he nodded. It looked she was getting ready for something.  
  
"Ready...Set...Hike!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey Richard!?" Shane yelled, Riddick stood up and looked over at him. "Huh?"  
  
Truth, bolted over and yanked down his jeans, making him drop the ball as Alex and Jordan snatched it up and made the score. They won.  
  
Truth fell over laughing as Riddick struggled to pull his pants up. "You had a hand in this, didn't you Vars?" he growled.  
  
Truth wiped a tear from her face and nodded, not noticing him and the boys getting closer.  
  
"Yeah...you shoulda seen your face...it was...it was..." she looked around and blinked. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Get her!!" Shane yelled and they tackled her, yelling and laughing.  
  
Truth sat down at dinner, eyeing the plate full of food. She didn't really eat much by way of vegetables and this meal was full of them. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed as she eyed the food in disgust. Riddick almost laughed as he began to eat, listening to the idle chatter of David and Lara. Truth raised an eyebrow and began eating slowly.  
  
As Lara chattered away, David eyed Truth lustfully, her clear purple eyes met his and he smiled, winking. Truth frowned and pushed her plate away.  
  
"Thanks Lara, but I'm full." She said, walking away to her room.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady, but we don't leave the table just like that. You wait until everyone is done." David stood up and Truth turned around, she tilted her head.  
  
"I'll sit down when you stop-"  
  
"Uh! I'm done too.we're gonna go up and get the boys into bed, " Riddick intervened, taking Truth by the arm and leading her upstairs. When they got into a book room, Truth yanked her arm away from him and growled softly.  
  
"You cannot talk to him like that." Riddick growled out. "He'll never let you stay if you disrespect him."  
  
Truth's nostrils flared and she frowning, thinking to herself. "Yes. I know, I'm.not gonna apologize for him winking and leering at me. I'm not here for that. I'm only here for two things." She held up her fingers in reference.  
  
"Legal age and you." She said and walked out of the room.  
  
Riddick eyed her as she made sure Alex and Jordan had on their pajamas properly, although the aspect of a girl doing this was enough to make them squirm and Truth furrow her brow until she was fed up.  
  
"Hey! Be still." She glared up at them both from the crouched position on the floor. Her hair was flowing down to her shoulders, disheveled and she raked it away from her face and continued, smiling to herself because Alex and Jordan stopped moving.  
  
"There." She said finally. "Time for bed." She took both of their hands and led them to their beds, kissing them and tucking them in, she yawned herself and turned, looking at Riddick and raising an eyebrow. He gave her a slight smirk and she frowned, stepping past him and into the empty hallway.  
  
"What are you smiling for?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes as he shut the door.  
  
"You're cute when you're angry." he said, and kissed her lips, turning and walking into his room, leaving Truth blushing.  
  
"You're cute when you're angry." she imitated and turned walking into her room and shutting the door.  
  
Truth woke up slowly and frowned, was there someone standing beside her bed? She cracked one purple eye open and looked up at Shane, dressed and ready for his day.  
  
"You sleep a lot. And Richard said you would play with me while he went to the library."  
  
Truth sat up and looked over at him, rubbing the back of her head and glancing over at him. "He did, did he? Yes. I would love to play with you, Shane. Let me get dressed. Tell Richard to meet me in the front so we can talk and THEN, we'll have our playtime. I promise."  
  
Shane smiled brightly and ran out of the room, leaving Truth to gather herself and clean up. She pulled on a pair of tight blue jeans and a white tank top, shoving her feet in her boots and grabbing a jean jacket before heading to the front door. Raising an eyebrow she opened her mouth to speak, but he grabbed her by her elbows and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply.  
  
The kiss was energized, for lack of a better word and their tongues entangled in eachother's. Riddick pulled away, breathing heavily and watching Truth who was doing the same.  
  
"I've wanted to do that since last night." He said, blushing deeply. Truth kissed his lips softly and smiled.  
  
"Feel free to do it when you come back from the library." She said stepping away and blowing him a kiss as she turned and looked for Shane.  
  
Riddick watched in awe, her shape was. he cleared her throat and turned, leaving before he got anymore aroused then he already was.  
  
Shane and Truth lay in the deep green grass, looking up at the early summer sky, pointing to clouds and laughing wildly as they talked.  
  
"Do you like Richard?" Shane asked, finally.  
  
Truth nodded. "Yes. I do."  
  
Shane frowned slightly. "Do you like me?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" she turned over and laid beside him, frowning with curiosity.  
  
"Be-because. I saw you two.kissing." he blushed. "And I wondered.if you liked him.the same way you liked me. I hope not, all of that kissing is gross. I like you as a sister, not a.girlfriend." His nose wrinkled in disgust and she leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I like you as a brother. Happy, young, inquiring mind?" she smirked and Shane wiped off his cheek.  
  
"Yes." He said, laying back down. Truth laughed to herself and shook her head. "At any rate, what exactly do you have to eat around here?" she asked and Shane jumped up. "I can make good sandwiches. I'll go make up some!" he ran off before Truth could say yes or no.  
  
David walked in from the yard, after a few hours of yard work, and no rewards from doing so, seeing Shane about to walk out into the yard with two plates of food made him angrier.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, boy?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
Shane stopped, looking at David in fear. "I.Truth and me were hungry so I-"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?? Serving a girl food? I knew there was somethin queer about you." he yanked him back away from the door and began to jerk him. Shane's head snapped back at an odd angle and he cried out in pain.  
  
"Shut up!! Take it like a man!" David yelled as he began hitting him brutally, his face was bleeding profusely. Shane cried and yelled loudly.  
  
Truth frowned and stood up, running inside and watching David hit Shane, someone she had so much love for, made her angry and she pushed David away from him.  
  
"Get off!!!" she yelled, David stumbled back and Shane fell to the floor, limp. She leaned down to pick him up but David slapped her down.  
  
"You stupid slut.don't you touch him. Leave him be-" he started, but Truth, yelled and punched him square in the face. Feeling his nose crack, she hit him again, this time, he retaliated faster, hitting her, with his full fist in her face and wrapping his large hands around his neck and squeezing. She gagged and tried to pry his hands off her neck, failing she reached out onto the counter nearby and knocked things over, searching for a weapon before she blacked out.  
  
Her hands wrapped around the handle of the knife, Shane used to cut the bread and she gave a mental cry of triumph, bring the knife up and slamming it into the side of his neck. He grunted and gurgled, dropping her to the floor and struggled to breathe past the knife. Truth coughed, letting him die without her eyes watching him vengefully. She looked at Shane and took in a breath. Pulling his limp, cold body into her lap and rocking back and forth.  
  
David killed him. His face was bruised and black and the side of his skull was split open. She cried softly, closing his soulful brown eyes, just as Riddick, Alex, Jordan and Lara walked into the kitchen.  
  
It was a few weeks after Truth's trial. She was proven guilty of the murder of Shane and David. Riddick knew she didn't do it. She would have never.  
  
She was cuffed and taken out of the house, Riddick watching from the window as she kept her eyes to the toes of her boots, being led into a squad car, she didn't even look up to see Riddick. And he knew, deep down in his heart, that he would never see her again.  
  
A/N-Sorry it took so long to churn out this chap. School started and I haven't had much time to write, but now that I'm used to my schedule, I'll be writing more.ah.freely? I guess that's the word. (haha) Lata! 


End file.
